Andrew Trudeau
Andrew "Andy" Trudeau was a police inspector for the San Francisco Police Department, until he quit after being accused of knowing something about Prue Halliwell's connection with various unsolved cases involving the paranormal and supernatural phenomenons. Shortly, thereafter in 1999, Andy was killed by a powerful demon, known as Rodriguez, who was working with Tempus. His police partner was Darryl Morris. He is a third generation inspector. Early Years Andy had been a lifelong friend of the Halliwell Sisters; as he lived in close proximity to them, growing up with them. As a child, Penny Halliwell, the sister's Grandmother, had to constantly cast spells on him to erase his memory, because the sisters were always using magic on him. He and Prue had an on again-off again relationship since high school. Andy was born in the early 1970s and lived in San Francisco, California, for a majority of his life. He grew up about one block away from the Halliwells. At sometime in the 1980's Andy's family moved away from San Francisco, but in 1989 he returned, joining the SFPD. Later Years A demon, going by the name of Rodriguez was posing as an SFPD officer, working for Internal Affairs. He began questioning Andy, in an attempt to get to the Charmed Ones. But it didn't work. Andy lied to him and said he had no idea what he was talking about, but Rodriguez told him that he knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch and that he wanted to meet with her. After learning of this, Prue set up a meeting at Halliwell Manor with Rodriguez; a meeting Andy staked out in his car. When Rodriquez arrived at the Manor, Andy saw the sister's cat hiss at him and his eyes turned red. Fearing for the sisters safety, Andy grabbed his gun and charged into the house. When he got into the house, Rodriguez already shot an energy ball at the sisters, rendering Prue unconscious. Andy began shooting his gun at Rodriguez, hoping to kill him. But instead, Rodriguez threw an energy ball at Andy, sending Andy flying across the living room, killing him instantly. While unconscious, Prue met Andy in the Ghostly Plane, where Andy told her that he knew it was his time to die and he was okay with it. He made Prue promise to not kill Rodriguez out of revenge for his death. Andy then gave Prue a kiss and told her she had to go back, because her sisters needed her. That she had to break the time loop spell so he wouldn't have died in vain. Prue then regained regained consciousness and saw Andy's lifeless body on the floor. Reluctantly yielding to Andy's wishes, Prue and her sisters then cast the spell to accelerate time, banishing Tempus from Earth. Prue then untied Rodriguez, who sent an energy ball directly at her. Prue deviated it and it hit Rodriguez, destroying him permanently. At his funeral, a deeply saddened Prue left a rose on Andy's coffin. After a few days, she told her sisters that she felt that Andy would always be with them. Currently Most recently, Andy returned to earth temporarily as a Whitelighter; sent by the Elders to help Prue and her unborn child out of a dangerous situation. Andy also told Prue that he was happy for her and John and that she needed to finally let him go, and move on, so she could be happy too. Category:Characters Category:Mortals